zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Bigasauru
The Bigasauru is a Diplodocus type Zoid, one of over 200 species of fictional biomechanical lifeforms depicted in TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Bigasauru is a Diplodocus-type Zoid created by the Helic Republic. It was the first ever large-scale Zoid developed. When it was first deployed, the Bigasauru was at the cutting edge of Zoid technology. It dwarfed other Zoids of the time, being far larger and heavier than anything else deployed. The size of the Bigasauru allowed it to mount thicker armour and heavier weapons than its contemporaries. A lone Bigasauru was considered to be as powerful as a full squad of contemporary Zoids. Unfortunately, technology very quickly overtook the Bigasauru, rendering it obsolete. Rapid advancements in Zoid technology left the Bigasauru slower, underarmed, and under-armored when compared to newer designs. Battle Story appearances The Bigasauru was first deployed during the ZAC 1930s, working alongside other early Zoids like the Garius, Glidoler and Elephantus. The Zoid served as an assault unit, capable of taking on large formations or fortified emplacements all on its own. Bigasaurus also served as "motherships" for operations, coordinating and supplying units of the smaller Zoid types. In addition, the Bigasauru could be used as a troop or supply transport. Unfortunately, it couldn't compete with the rate of technological change. The Mammoth, Gojulas and Gordos surpassed it in every way. Furthermore, with the arrival of the Zenebas Redhorn, the Bigasauru was faced with an enemy that could easily dispatch it. By the ZAC 2030s, the Zoid was considered to be hopelessly obsolete. While a few were upgraded with the newly developed Republican Supercannons, the design was retired from service. No Bigasaurus survived the meteor strike, and the design was too technologically backwards to resurrect. Media appearances UK Zoids Comic In the UK Zoids Comic, the Giant ZRK was one of the earliest large Zoids developed by the Zoidaryan empire. Giant ZRKs would lead invasion forces of smaller Zoids, and were responsible for the early expansion of the empire. Despite the development of newer Zoids, the Giant ZRKs remained in service and were a key part of the Empire's forces. After the fall of the empire and destruction of the Zoidaryan race, the Giant ZRKs became a part of the Blue Zoid forces. While capable, they proved to be no match for Redhorn and the other Mutant forces. As a result, they were usually deployed defensively around the Blue Zoid factories. The bulk of the remaining ZRKs were destroyed by the Black Zoid. In the aftermath, the design was abandoned. Oddly, some early issues and material (Such as the Legend of Heroic Combat book and tape) depict the Giant ZRK as a unique design like the other large Zoids, with his own personnality. It is only during the fight against the Black Zoid that we could see several ZRK defending the Blue Factory. But another story, showing events occuring earlier, during the heroic Combat, was telling a fight were a ZRK was destroyed by a Spiderzoid. During this story, the Zoids were piloted by real living Zoidaryans, and weren't seen as living beings in their own right, such as after when they were piloted by androids. Video Games The Bigasauru appeared in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they were 'wandering monsters'. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Bigasauru kit comes on five frames; two are shared with the Mammoth, and a third is a weapons frame also shared with the Gordos, Mammoth and Gojulas, along with a battery-powered motor, a second battery box, canopy cover, thirty-two rubber caps, a frame of washers, a metal weight, three small chromed pilots, and label sheets. The Bigasauru is moulded in grey, light blue, and white, with white weapons and an orange canopy. The Bigasauru’s construction is reasonably involved and complex. Particular care must be taken with the tail, as the point of connection with the body is very fragile and easily broken. The Bigasauru uses a pair of “C” sized batteries for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards and raises its neck. The neck-raising mechanism was also used on the Mammoth. The Bigasauru was released in 1983, and discontinued by 1985. Original American Release The Bigasauru was released in the US under the name Giant ZRK in the US. The Zoid was first released in 1983, and may have actually predated the OJR version. There were no changes to the model, aside from the packaging. Original European Release The Giant ZRK was also released in Europe in 1984. This version was identical to the OAR version, and even shared packaging. Two different boxes were seen in Europe. The differences were minor, but one was seen with an upper part, like the small Zoids boxes, the other without. It seems one was a made in Japan release, the other a made in Singapore. Category:OJR Category:OER Category:OAR